


Spring, In Its Own Time [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Insomnia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by trascendenza.Somewhere, about ten miles south of where Joel's sleeping, ice cracks.





	Spring, In Its Own Time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring, In Its Own Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42366) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/spring_in_its_own_time/spring_in_its_own_time.mp3) (12.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/spring_in_its_own_time/spring_in_its_own_time_audiobook.m4b) (7.1 MB).

Length: 12:49  


**Author's Note:**

> Made for Fandom Stocking 2011.


End file.
